Infinita Soledad
by Sukii- shaman
Summary: La soledad suele ser nuestra enemiga...pero muchas veces suele ser nuestra única compañía. Sigue siendo algo que nosotros decidimos tener cerca o alejarlo
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen esta historia si.

Bueno este es un one-shot inspirado en el poema del mismo nombre de una compañera (Myshell Garces), que me permitió usarlo para escribir esta historia.

Poema: **_letra cursiva y negrilla_**

Narración: letra normal

espero que les guste n.n

-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Infinita Soledad**

En las posadas de Funfari se acaba de despertar cierta sacerdotisa de pelo rubio...

**_De forma inquieta,_**

**_mi corazón me punsa._**

**_No entiendo que hacer,_**

**_me siento preocupada;_**

**_y a la vez empañada,_**

**_en un gran estrés._**

se puso a recordar por todo lo que había pasado después del torneo de shamanes. Sobretodo en aquel que por el cual se desvelaba pensando noche tras noche ese joven de pelo castaño con el cual se encontraba comprometida.

Bajo al comedor el cual se encontraba totalmente vació algo que no la sorprendió ya que sabia que todos los residentes de la mansión habían decidido salir por una invitación de Manta. Aunque la habían invitado, los rechazo a pesar de la insistencia de Yoh por que los acompañara.

**_Pienso en algo,_**

**_que no se que es,_**

**_me irrita al intentar,_**

**_recordar sin saber que,_**

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta para despejar un poco su mente, se dirigió al parque en el cual hace años se reunió con Yoh antes de que el partiera a Norteamérica, pero en el momento que iba a entrar en el vio lo que parecía una ilusión, Tamao aquella chica inocente y nerviosa estaba en un situación comprometedora con su prometido, SU PROMETIDO, como era posible eso. Solo escuchaba lo que parecía burlas por parte de sus amigos por ser tan distraído. No soportaba lo que estaba viendo.

_**Las lagrimas brotan,**_

**_gritos encierran,_**

**_tristeza rasga,_**

**_rumores rompen._**

Salio corriendo del lugar, sin mirar a tras sin querer que nadie la viera en el estado en el que se encontraba,no lograba encontrar una explicación a lo que acababan de ver sus ojos.

**_Hay una barrera entre:_**

**_olvidar y ser olvidada,_**

**_deseo no sentir,_**

**_este pequeño dolor,_**

**_tristesa, sufrimiento,_**

**_y a la vez rencor,_**

**_contra todos..._**

Cambio su rumbo al cementerio, ya que sabia que ahí nadie la encontraría...aunque dudaba que la buscasen.

**_Me siento herida,_**

**_con solo una mirada,_**

**_golpeada por palabras,_**

**_y estrujada con pensamientos._**

Se acurruco en el árbol que estaba cerca de la tumba de Amidamaru y empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas.

**_Hubiese querido no existir,_**

**_para no causar daño._**

**_Hubiese querido pensar_**

**_para no sentir._**

La noche callo, recobro la postura y seco sus lagrimas. Volvió a tener su rostro serio e indiferente de siempre el cual le protegía de la critica de los demás. Decidió volver a la posada manteniendo su orgullo en alto,

**_Tener esa esperanza,_**

**_por alguien es vana,_**

**_este se engancha y daña,_**

**_mata el corazón,_**

**_y rompe la ilusión._**

Al llegar encontró la misma escena de siempre Horo horo y Len golpeando a Chocolove por contar un mal chiste, Lyserg y Manta intentando detenerlos, Pirika charlando con Tamao y Ryu en la cocina preparando la cena. Pero donde esta Yoh...no lo encontró, y no se iba a rebajar a preguntar por el después de lo que vio en la mañana. Se dirigió a su cuarto sin hacer ruido alguna para no ser descubierta.

**_El mundo sigue girando,_**

**_mientras tu quedas mirando;_**

**_los años pasar,_**

**_llenos de remordimiento,_**

**_sola con tu infinita soledad..._**

-o-o-o-o-o-o

espero que haya sido de su agrado.

dejen sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias si lo desean


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de shaman king no me pertecen

bueno, a los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y estén leyendo este, les digo que se suponía que este fic iba a tener un solo capitulo. Pero me anime a hacer otro.

Este fic va a tener tres capitulo, así que este es el segundo.

Se desarrolla en el tiempo después que termino la pelea de shamanes en el anime.

la letra de la canción es de mi hermana que me dejo usar para escribirla en este capitulo . Va estar en**_ cursiva y con negrilla_**

lo que este en letra normal es la narración

espero que les guste

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Amigo, ****adiós**

Todos se estaban dirigiendo al parque, en verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ir con ellos sin embargo ya no podía retractarse. Como siempre tenía que mantener su sonrisa tan característica y su actitud positiva como en todas las situaciones en las que corrían peligro; pero lo hacía pensando en una sola persona…aquella de cabellera rubia y ojos ámbar, de rostro serio y actitud indiferente, su siempre amada itako, con la cual se casaría en un futuro.

_**Mira yo te quiero**_

_**Aunque nunca lo sabrás**_

_**Sé que estamos bien así**_

_**Aunque yo no lo quiero que se así**_

_**Gracias por los momentos que me hiciste vivir**_

La quería, la adora….la amaba sin poder decírselo, a pesar de todo el no se casaría si ella no sentía lo mismo que el, deseaba declararle su amor, gritarle al mundo lo que sentía por ella…sin embargo siempre que estaba a punto de expresarle sus sentimientos, su corazón se oprimía al pensar en ser rechazado…ese era su más grande temor.

_**Me alegraste en mi depresión**_

_**Gracias por brindarme tu ayuda**_

_**Yo me ocultaba de mi propia realidad**_

_**Me mostraste la verdadera luz**_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el parque y los demás estaban jugando. De un momento a otro había chocado con alguien provocando que cayera en el suelo, no sabía en la situación en la que estaba hasta que abrió los ojos , y vio a Tamao sobre él con su cara súper roja mientras se separaban tambien escucho varios comentarios de sus amigos de los distraído que era. Como siempre solo puso una cara de despreocupación y sonrió tontamente, a pesar de sentir como si se hubiese clavado una daga en el corazón.

_**Siempre supe todo sobre ti**_

_**Si algo te pasa yo lo sabia**_

_**Al igual que tu intentaba ayudarte**_

_**Aunque jamás imagine que te haría llorar**_

Después de un rato esa extraña sensación no desaparecía de su pecho y un sentimiento de angustia le invadía. Decidió regresar a la posada a pesar de la insistencia de sus amigos en que se quedara. Por alguna razón empezó a correr hacia su destino, pero presentía que las cosas no estaban bien. Al llegar esperaba encontrar a la mujer por la cual daría la vida en la sala viendo televisión; sin embargo no la encontró lo cual aumento su preocupación. Mientras empezaba a buscarla por toda la casa.

**_Sé que no podrás perdonarme_**

**_Después de lo que te hice_**

**_No sé como pedirte perdón por mi error_**

**_Solo te buscare y esperare_**

**_Algún día encontrarte._**

Al no encontrar por ninguna parte salió en su búsqueda. No sabía si la encontraría. Mientras la busaca se puso a pensar que pudo ocasionar que su prometida desapareciera tan repentinamente, esperaba encontrarla pronto. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente haciéndole parar en seco….podría ser que ella lo vio con Tamao, ese pensamiento no desaparecía de su mente. Todo encajaba si era eso, ya que no la encontró en casa y sus malos presentimiento empezaron en ese instante…un momento acaso Anna se molesto por eso….vaya que había sido un idiota como no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ella.

**_Por un momento de debilidad_**

**_Me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida_**

**_Sin volver a verte, sin poder oírte,_**

**_Ya que en ese momento_**

**_Algo en nosotros dejo de existir_**

Sintió como la ira e impotencia se apoderaban de su ser, jamás se dio cuenta de lo que tenia, hasta ese momento…..que dudaba poder remendar. Todos sus sentimientos cambiaron para siempre, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y su sonrisa su tranquilidad. Algo se rompió en su ser al darse cuenta de su error que sabía que nuca podría olvidar.

**_Tratare de volver a empezar_**

**_En un mundo sin ti, me duele dejarte_**

**_Sin embargo es peor para mí el verte sufrir._**

**_Solo queda decirte un triste adiós._**

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la noche ya había caído. Alzó su mirada al cielo el cual estaba nublado; sonrió con melancolía, hasta el clima le recordaba su estado. No quería volver no podía fingir estar bien frente a sus amigos y no quería preocuparlos. Así que decidió irse al cementerio al menos no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie ya que había dejado a Amidamaru en la pensión. Solo se sentó cerca de una de las lapidas y poco a poco el sueño lo venció.

**_De esta manera me he de_**

**_Despedir con esta canción_**

**_Sin causarte más dolor_**

**_Me quedare en mi soledad_**

**_Por culpa de un gran error_**

-o-o-o-o-o

ese fue el segundo capitulo

**Sstridnt**: espero que con esto se aclare tu duda sobre lo que paso, gracias por haber dejado reviews

**Christal MP**: ahora ya sabes donde esta Yoh espero se aclare tu duda sobre lo que paso, gracias por dejar reviews


	3. Chapter 3

ni los personajes de Shaman King ni la cancion me pertenecen

este es el último capitulo espero que les guste como ya se a dicho en otro capítulos la canción con **_cursiva y _****_negrilla_**

la canción se llama "en las manos de Dios" de Nelly Furtado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Te dejo en libertad...**

**...mi único amor**

Se despertó con sus ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto la noche anterior. Había tomado la decisión de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Se cambio y salio al comedor, se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie puesto que ha esa hora solían todos estar comiendo. pero su asombro no duro mucho al escuchar escándalo en la parte de afuera

-eres un idiota-grito Len

-lo dices como si no estuvieses preocupado por el paradero de nuestro amigo-grito Horo-horo

-muchachos no discutan-pidió Manta

-no resolveremos nada de esta forma-dijo Pirika

-joven Lyserg encontró algo-pregunto Tamao

-no, por mas que me esfuerce no logro localizar su esencia -suspiro resignado Lyserg

-que´pasa pue´no es normal que el desaparezca de esa manera-dijo Chocolove

-que tanto escándalo entran armando-grito Anna al ver como todos discutían entre si

-Doña Anna lo que pasa es que Don Yoh no aparece desde ayer en la mañana-dijo Ryu un tanto asustado por el grito de la itako

-creí que estaba con ustedes-dijo Anna con un tono indiferente ya no sentía la misma preocupación que sentía antes por Yoh algo se perdió entre ellos

-buen si estaba con nosotros pero después dijo que tenia que volver a la posada y cuando llegamos, no lo vimos a ninguno de los dos. Asi que supusimos que estaba con usted-dijo Tamao

-sin embargo parce que nos equivocamos-dijo Len

-ni siquiera puedo rastrearlo con mi posesión de objetos-dijo Lyserg

-estamos preocupados con el por Amidamaru, ha estado con los demás espíritus todo el tiempo-dijo Manta

-es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra-dijo Horo-horo

-Anna tu no sabes donde podría estar-pregunto Manta

-no lo se-dijo con un tono indiferente-pero dudo que si se quedan aquí logren encontrarlo

(aquí inicia la canción)

Todos después de que Anna terminara su oración salieron corriendo a buscar a su amigo, dejándola totalmente sola en la pensión

**_Hoy,lo pude ver_**  
**_Murio este amor_**  
**_Lo vi en tus ojos_**  
**_Llego a su fin_**  
**_Sin enterarnos_**  
**_se termino_**

Yoh por su parte seguía en el cementerio hasta que decidió regresar a la pensión esquivando a todos sus amigos que se cruzaron en su camino. De hecho ya no le importaba pero quería ahorrarse sus palabras al menos en ese momento en el cual se dio cuenta que su corazón dejo de amar.

_**Hoy vi la verdad**_  
_**Quieres creer que no te importa**_  
_**Pero mentir no hace falta**_  
_**Solo el dolor sana el alma**_

Anna se recostó en frente del televisor, sin demostrar siquiera que estaba viva. Escucho que alguien abrió la puerto principal así que decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba.

**_Olvidamos que amarse_**  
**_Era un acto de fe_**  
**_Olvidamos y amarnos_**  
**_Era un pacto con Dios_**

Yoh entro a la pensión pero decidió ir a el pequeño patio que tenían, creyendo que estaba solo en aquella construcción arquitectónica. ninguno esperaba toparse con el otro tan pronto. Ambos al verse no demostraron emoción alguno en sus miradas, que días a tras transmitían los sentimientos de ambos.

**_Nuestro amor se esta yendo a pedazos_**  
**_Se esfuma,se pierde su voz_**  
**_Nuestro amor se esta yendo al azul de los cielos_**  
**_Donde nació en los manos de Dios_**

Yoh logro notar que como los ojos de Anna estaban irritados, supuso que había llorado y el sabia el motivo, pero...su expresión era la igual a la de días anteriores, ya no era la misma...al menos ya no para el.

**_Tu dices que tu_**  
**_Crees que tu_**  
**_Dijiste todo, esto fue todo_**  
**_Ya se debe acabar_**

Anna por su parte lo primero que noto fue que los ojos de Yoh ya no tenían es brillo que siempre la convencían especial con ellos, también su esencia se había perdido totalmente.

_**Y dimos tanto**_  
_**Suficiente no fue**_  
_**Nos agotamos**_  
_**Nos rendimos,lo se**_

Ambos solo se dedicaron a observar al otro por un momento, viendo el sufrimiento interno del otro y sentimientos que jamas hubiesen deseado sentir y otros que hubiesen querido expresar.

**_Nuestro amor se esta yendo a pedazos_**  
**_Se esfuma,se pierde su voz_**  
**_Nuestro amor se esta yendo al azul de los cielos_**  
**_Donde nació en las manos de Dios_**  
**_las manos de Dios_**

-Jamas pensé verte así-rompió el silencio Yoh

-eso a ti ya no te importa-dijo Anna con recelo- yo ya no soy nada para ti, mejor vete con Tamao

**_Y no disfrutamos_**  
**_Amarnos a diario_**  
**_Fingiendo ser fuertes_**  
**_Nos equivocamos_**

-Anna se que estas molesta, pero entiende que lo que vistes no fue mas que un accidente-dijo Yoh con arrepentimiento

-claro, como tu digas-dijo con ironía Anna- sabes ni te molestes en darme explicaciones que no las necesito

-no es por eso, solo quiero aclarar las cosas entre nosotros

-ya no hay un _nosotros_ Asakura, si alguna vez te hice entender que lo había lo siento-Anna lo miraba con recelo y veneno en sus palabras- lo que hay entre nosotros no es mas que un compromiso arreglado, solo eso

_**Nuestro amor se esta yendo a pedazos**_  
_**Se esfuma,se pierde su voz**_  
_**Nuestro amor se esta yendo al azul de los cielos**_  
_**No fue un error**_  
_**Esta en manos de Dios..**_  
_**las manos de Dios**_

-Anna entiende que no quiero que esto termine así-dijo Yoh intentando que su voz sonora fuerte- se que ya termino, que esto no fue mas que un sueño del cual yo nos desperté, pero te pido que me perdones. Por lo menos quiero conservar tu amistad...

Anna le dolía el decir las cosas de esa manera, pero no dejaría que su orgullo se pisoteado. Sus sentimientos le demandaban que dejara su orgullo a un lado, ya que su amor por el acabo pero todavía podían ser amigos.

-te perdono Yoh...solo eso, las cosas jamas volveran hacer iguales entre los dos. Y si hay algo sera solo por el compromiso...una obligación

-así es como debe ser-agacho su cabeza ocultando sus ojos en su cabellera-...tienes razón...lo nuestro ya no es mas que obligación-afirmo con un antiguo dolor en su pecho

-espero no tener que volver hablar sobre esto, no quiero volver a sufrir por algo tan insignificante-dijo Anna con profunda tristeza en sus palabras

-no te preocupes...a mi tampoco me gustaría volver a hablar sobre esto-respondió Yoh viendo por ultima vez a la persona a la cual hirió y jamas esperaba volver a hacerlo

**_Oh no duro_**  
**_Esa historia de ayer_**  
**_Y no lo entendimos_**  
**_Lo que tuvimos_**  
**_Oh como lo extraño_**  
**_Lo que tuvimos_**  
**_Oh como lo extraño_**  
**_Lo que tuvimos_**

-ahora solo es una responsabilidad que debemos cargar-dijeron al unisono ambos jovenes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno este es el final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado.

me gusta mucho esta pareja sin embargo quería escribir algo dramático entre ellos

Gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic.


End file.
